


Dopo Quel Giorno

by neera (neerapen)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neera
Summary: Conoscersi fin dalla notte dei tempi a volte ha i suoi vantaggi.





	Dopo Quel Giorno

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta nel 2012 per il prompt Aziraphale/Crowley, fin dalla notte dei tempi - con addendum causati dall'uscita della serie

Conoscersi fin dalla notte dei tempi a volte ha i suoi vantaggi. Qualcuno, per quanto si senta ricolmo di cattiveria gratuita o di una calma ineffabile, vivendo accanto al proprio opposto finisce sempre per notare le somiglianze con l'altro. Non che Crowley o Aziraphale avessero mai  _voluto_ diventare amici – che, a dirla tutta, non era comunque il termine adatto, – ma le circostanze erano state quelle che erano state: si conoscevano da prima che la civiltà umana esistesse.

È una di quelle cose che, volente o nolente, potrebbe legare anche i più testardi tra i nemici.

Non che Crowley e Aziraphale siano sempre stati "nemici". Colleghi, piuttosto, su fronti differenti - tecnicamente opposti, - che cercavano di fare il proprio lavoro con equal (e intensa quanto un singhiozzo) dedizione.

Quindi è pressoché inevitabile - nessun pilotaggio da parte di Nessuno, dopotutto, forse, _tecnicamente_ \- che ogni tanto sia capitato a questi inaspettati conoscenti di trovarsi, di salutarsi e di proporre l'uno all'altro una cena, un pranzo, un  _brunch._  (Il nome  _brunch_  non cessa ancora oggi di confondere leggermente Aziraphale, cosa che Crowley –segretamente – trova assai spassosa.)  
  
Il fatto è che, a prescindere dalle convenzioni e dai bla bla bla imposti dalle rispettive alte sfere, a Crowley è sempre piaciuta la compagnia di Aziraphale. E questi sembra aver sempre trovato egual piacere nel parlare con Crowley di ogni cosa, alla ricerca di un punto di vista diverso dal proprio, opposto, forse sbagliato, o malevolo - "Sai, perché sei un demone, dopotutto. Senza offesa!" come un disco rotto piantato nel metaforico cuore di Crowley.

Un punto di vista che, dopotutto, per il Piano Ineffabile potrebbe comunque avere un fondo di verità. Un po' come quella volta che decisero di scommettere (Crowley scommise, Aziraphale si limitò ad offrire una cena) se la Guerra Fredda sarebbe rimasta tale, o se una delle forze coinvolte avrebbe fatto scoccare la scintilla per il Terzo Conflitto Mondiale. Crowley perse - per fortuna. Aziraphale guadagnò un favore - l'ennesimo, davvero, - e una cena al Ritz. Ma allo stesso tempo nessuno dei due perse, a parere di Crowley, perché vedere la gioia illuminare come un neon il sorriso di Aziraphale era uno... beh,  _il_ miracolo preferito di Crowley.

Dopo Quel Giorno, però, come la coltre di fumo, cenere e lapilli sollevatasi dopo Pompei, la distanza tra un incontro e l'altro è andata abbreviandosi sempre di più. Non che ne abbiano entrambi tenuto conto, o rifiutato di parlarne per evitare che le cose tornassero a com'erano Prima. Crowley fatica a credere negli interventi da parte Sua, ma Aziraphale ormai ha quella sua solita espressione, quella vecchia minimo cinquecento anni, quella che fa quando incontra Crowley e sembra sollevato e felice e...

Insomma, Crowley ha l'impressione che è come se qualcuno li facesse incontrare. Non passa giorno che Aziraphale non appaia dal nulla dietro un angolo, a prescindere dal fatto che abbiano già deciso di vedersi in giornata. Hanno entrambi qualche idea su Chi possa esserci dietro, ma nessuno dei due dà voce alla cosa, per diversi motivi - alcuni non proprio degni della loro natura, occulta o eterea che sia.

(Crowley evita per paura. Non una cosa molto "demoniaca", essere un codardo, ma non gliene può fregare più di tanto. Non se mantiene uno Status Quo a cui si è, diciamo, "affezionato". Il che lo avrebbe fatto alterare un tempo - molto, al punto che avrebbe passato anni a osservare Aziraphale da lontano, a debita distanza come agli Inizi, - ma ora che sono liberi - dai dogmi, dalle regole, da tutte quelle scemenze a cui si erano entrambi incatenati - essere affezionato ad Aziraphale fa molta meno paura di prima.)

Dopotutto, se nessuno impedisce più loro di farlo – anzi, c'è Chi incoraggia indisturbato, – che male c'è spingersi un po' più in là? Ammettere di essere Qualcosa, insieme? Rimanere l'uno a fianco dell'altro fino alla Fine?

È una promessa che si sono già fatti, dopotutto. 

Crowley spera che possa diventare una realtà. È l'unica cosa che si è permesso di Chiedere per la bellezza di seimila anni.

(Aziraphale, a sua insaputa, non potrebbe mai chiedere nulla di diverso: aspettare Crowley è una cosa che - pur inconsciamente, agli inizi, - è disposto a fare per l'eternità, se necessario.)


End file.
